Daniel Loves Vala
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A little ditty. Daniel POV.  Some thoughts on his love for Vala.


Daniel Loves Vala

spacegypsy1

Summary – Why Daniel Loves Vala from Daniel's Point of View.

-o0o-

I love her. It's hard to explain. Should be simple, but it's not. She's a genius in many ways, and yes, I think the way she can fly any ship is sexy. I could say it's more the way she makes me laugh. Like yesterday.

"Daniel?" She says with her charming accent alight with curiosity.

"Hmm?" I hummed out - one of my many retorts in an effort to keep things under control. You know, don't give her too much ammo.

"Where is Cameron? I can't seem to remember what he said."

Vala started twirling her chair, a good sign she was bored. And a bad sign for me.

"He's in China with the IOA, Jack and General Landry. They're," I paused, ducking my head, so I couldn't see her lovely eyes watching me, "going over all the SG-team mission reports for the last quarter."

"Oh! Is he going to see the Panda's? Aren't they adorable? Can you call him and get him to bring one back?"

"Sure. We'll keep it at my place." I was still not looking at her, but I did roll my eyes and shake my head.

"A stuffed one, Daniel." She snipped, all high and mighty. "Sometimes you can be such a ninja-poop!"

I looked up, opened my mouth to say 'nincompoop' in correction but before I could verbalize it, I lost what little control I had. I removed my glasses, laid my arm on the desk and my head on my arm and burst out laughing. Yep. Who wouldn't love that?

And I pray she will never lose that quirkiness.

-o0o-

Or maybe I love her because she's smart, not just her intellect, but her craftiness is amazing.

I'm not sure how, but we sorta forgot just how shrewd and cunning she is.

We. That is to say...Teal'c, Mitchell, Vala and myself...spent days in a prison cell on P4A-652. A dirty, hot, hole in the bottom of some dirty, hot crumbling facility.

Mitchell, Teal'c and I wasted days by ignoring her insistence to let her handle it.

I spent several days trying to diplomatically negotiate with the less than stellar group of bickering generals who'd somehow managed to overthrow the leaders the SGC had been talking with mere days before our arrival.

Teal'c spent some hours – and loss of a fair amount of blood – trying to strong-arm our release with attempted escapes by the bending of bars, several arm twistings and a few feral curls of his lip...which, by the way, did scare off a few guards we never saw again.

Mitchell spent two days (in which time we were switched to bread and water instead of slop, bread and water), yelling, insisting, ranting, name calling, pleading and generally pissing everyone off...yes, everyone includes me, Vala and Teal'c.

We still have no idea where she had that tool but in a matter of minutes after picking the lock the three of us had attempted on more than one occasion to pick and all the while insisting we stand back, Vala sidled up to the cell doors towards an approaching guard, blouse undone nearly to her waist, and after pulling his head violently into the metal, she somehow at the same time managed to relieve him of two handguns, a knife and some odd knuckle covering, metallic, cutting type weapon.

Swinging the door open she cocked her head indicating we should exit. Vala tossed a pistol to Mitchell, the knuckle weapon to Teal'c, handed me the other pistol, pinched my butt as I exited and sweetly informed us, "Now, you big strong men, go forth and protect me from the bad guys."

It was all I could do to not kiss her right then and there, but my power of control is infamous...okay, only where she is concerned...okay, that was only for the first few years. I didn't kiss her right there because we had to run for our lives. At the time I had a sneaky suspicion it would have been worth dying for.

-o0o-

I love her because she is Vala. Because she knows me. Because she loves me beyond reason.

Most everyone understands my need to shut out the world when I work on a particularity difficult project. Some odd language translation. A unique artifact. Technology with ancient writing...er...well Sam and I generally fought over that one. Anyhoo, what I am trying to express here is that I need to be left alone at times like that.

Since her spectacular arrival at the SGC, that has become an unrealistic goal. Which, I was reluctant to admit, actually turned out to be a good thing. When she stays away, I find myself missing her, expecting her and gods help me, wanting her.

The sex is amazing.

It's not like I didn't know it would be.

After all of her teasing, innuendo, and blatant advances she settled down. And that is what shocked me into realizing it had become a necessary part of my life with her. I wanted her and I wanted her to force me to admit my feelings, wantings, cravings. So when she backed off and became my friend I found that I had to be the aggressor. And I think everyone knows that is exactly what she wanted all along.

Vala's vulnerability produced a fiercely committed partner. A loving companion. And a hell of a lover.

The first time? Not unlike our first meeting. Lots of fighting – for dominance. Plenty of hair pulling, birth of fingerprint bruising, and on and on it went until finally, in my infinite stupidity, I yelled. "What do you want, Vala? You want me to just lay here and let you have your way?"

She cried. Suddenly, unexpectedly, and heartbreakingly, she cried.

Gah, I felt awful.

Hands swiping at seeping tears – that vulnerable thing coming back to haunt us – she sat up, pushed me away, crossed her arms over her lovely breasts and yelled right back...

"I don't want anything from you! I hate you!"

I laughed out loud. Couldn't help myself. Then I just told her the truth. "I love you." I have to say it sounded surreal even to me. It was one of the very few times in my life I actually heard what I said and found myself aware of how much I meant it.

It was about then that I felt like I was having a heart attack. My chest tightened, jaw ached. I felt dizzy, and possibly a bit nauseated. "If I lose you, I'll die." I wondered if I'd said it out loud and then realized I had.

One of the most adorable things about Vala is the way her eyes grow large, eyebrows shoot upwards, her body straightens up, mouth goes open incredibly wide and she stares speechless. A speechless Vala is a sight to behold.

So there we were, naked, kneeling face to face on a hotel bed, at a crossroads, staring at each other – dismayed that we'd both gotten to this point and then we'd both tried to ruin it.

First, I heard her throaty, whispered admission of love. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. The spread of her smile into a full blown grin. The way her arms came up to fluff her hair, exposing her awe-inspiring body. Her tongue snaking out to lick her lips. Arms floating down as she went back on her elbows.

A sultry pout beckoned, her strong thighs inched their way over mine. She laughed then, low and somewhat predatory.

Lowering her head to the pillow, her hands, fingers splayed, inched up my near to exploding chest, and while one hand settled over my heart the other took hold of a bicep and urged me forward.

"Forever, my darling," she said as her legs wrapped around my waist, "but next time, yes, I want you to lay there and let me have my way with you."

And, of course, she did...eventually.

~END


End file.
